Simply Lovely
by OrangeLilyBlossom
Summary: Just a peek into Blaise and Hermiones life as a couple. Fluffy!


Author: Hey Blaise come here! Blaise: Yeah OrangeLilyBlossom? Author: Do I own you or any other character in this story? Blaise: Of course not you ain't no J.K. Rowling Author: Well you heard it here first folks! I don't own the characters just the plot!

Hermione had been studying for 3 hours. Her hair was partially pulled back and she was wearing a green tank top and white shorts. She had music on in quietly in the background, it switched between the Tron: Legacy Soundtrack and Angels and Airwaves. It was a switch that wouldn't interrupt her studying. Ever since she had moved into the heads tower she rarely felt the need to leave. With a fully stocked kitchen that would magically, although she believed house elves were behind it, send up food. And very little distraction, apart from her boyfriend, the heads tower was perfect for finishing up her assignments. She had just laid her quill down next to her newly completed assignment when an arm snaked around her waist pulling her against the back of the couch.

"It's a good thing you waited till I was finished with that," she said leaning her head back and looking up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"After last time when you literally tried to kill me, I thought it was safer." He grinned down at her.

"Kill you? I was only trying to maim you!"

"Like that is so much better!"

"You know-," whatever she had been about to say she never got to finish because Blaise covered her mouth with his in a simple kiss.

"Whether you meant to maim or kill is irrelevant, what is however; is if you have some free time right now?"

"As a matter of fact I do, I just finished my homework and I'm not meeting Draco for a few hours. What did you have in mind?" It was still astonishing to Blaise that Hermione could call Draco by his first name, let alone actually like hanging out with him.

"I was thinking a movie, I haven't gotten to see you lately since we've been running opposite schedules. And I miss my beautiful girlfriend terribly."

"You and the dramatics, I swear! You saw me last night when you slept in my bed!"

"Yes but it has felt like a very long time since then."

"If you weren't so charming I would probably hate you."

"I know." He grinned at her, kissed her cheek and then finally released her, to go pick out a movie. Hermione leaned forward and picked up her wand giving it a quick wave to silence the music. Blaise walked back over and laid back against the arm of the sofa pulling Hermione between his legs so she could lean against his chest. Blaise hit play and the opening credits of The Illusionist started.

"You know I never thought you would like this movie." Hermione whispered as she tipped her head back to look at him.

"Whys that?" Blaise whispered back, turning his head towards hers.

"You just seem like you would like James Bond more than this."

"I like James Bond too but you know I'm a hopeless romantic, and I figured you would be tired of me watching Bond."

"Me? Tired of Bond? I don't think that's possible. But I am glad that you picked this movie cause it's one of my favorites."

"I know, some things about you stick." Blaise kissed her and then turned his attention back to the movie, he pulled her tightly against him and then sighed contently. She made him so happy that it sometimes scared him. He would occasionally have doubts but they would quickly disappear the moment her hand brushed his or whenever he would look up and see her watching him. Thinking this he kissed the top of her head. In return she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He leaned down so his mouth was by her ear.

"I love you," he whispered very quietly. It was the first time that he had ever said it to anybody but he had no doubt that he meant it. Hermione turned her head so she could look at him properly.

"Your serious, aren't you?" She whispered.

"I've never been more serious then I am right now, I love you Hermione." He gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face and watched her eyes flutter in response to the contact.

"I love you too Blaise, I just wasn't sure when to tell you."

"How long?"

"A while, I just wanted to give you time so you could figure out how you felt."

"Always so considerate."

"I prefer patient but considerate works too." He smiled at her joke and slid his hand from her face to the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss.

A/N: If you like it review! They are always loved! XOXO 


End file.
